It's Your 'Real' Life, Sasuke
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: AU/SasuHina/Semoga harapan yang ia dambakan akan ditepati oleh Yang Maha Kuasa—seperti apa yang ia inginkan, yang selalu sesuai dengan harapan seperti tahun-tahun kemarin. Tapi, apakah kau benar-benar percaya bahwa Tuhan akan selalu memberikan kenikmatan untukmu, Uchiha Sasuke?/—dentum pistol terdengar, dengan berbagai teriakan tak jelas yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan.\PROLOG/


**.**

**Chikuma Aizawa proudly presented—It's Your 'Real' Life, Sasuke  
**

**Naruto-belong-to Masashi-Kishimoto**

**Warnings: AU, OoC, dan-kesalahan-kesalahan-lainnya-yang-ada-di-fanfiksi-ini :]**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

_Pukul 11.55—_

Hiasan mewah nan megah yang berada di ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha tampak begitu memesona. Alunan musik klasik yang merdu, ratusan minuman —mahal— segala jenis yang terhidang di atas meja, serta ratusan makanan kecil —yang juga mahal— dari berbagai jenis turut dihidangkan di atas meja bundar besar yang tak kalah mewahnya dengan peralatan lainnya. Dan lagi, pakaian-pakaian mewah yang dikenakan para hadirin —yang kebanyakan masih dibawah umur sepuluh tahun— itu menambah elegan suasana acara perayaan ulang tahun sang bungsu Uchiha yang kesembilan.

Sang Nyonya Uchiha —Uchiha Mikoto— tampak syik mengobrol dengan beberapa tamu yang seumuran dengan beliau. Suara tawa kecil yang berada di antara obrolan kecil itu turut menghiasi perbincangan mereka.

"Hahaha, bisa saja …." Sang Nyonya Uchiha tampak malu-malu ketika salah seorang sahabatnya —Uzumaki Kushina— memuji sang bungsu yang berulang tahun hari ini karena kebaikan sang Uchiha bungsu dulu —yang selalu membantu si bungsu Uzumaki (Uzumaki Naruto) ketika sulit mengerjakan _PR_— yang benar-benar mulia.

"Ibu, Ibu!" Sebuah suara yang familiar di telinga sang Nyonya Uchiha membuat atensi beliau beralih mencari asal suara itu. Sahabat-sahabat Uchiha Mikoto pun turut mencari asal suara itu ketika mereka tenggelam di dalam pembicaraan klasik mereka sendiri.

Sesosok lelaki kecil—yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah sang bunda— bersurai hitam dengan setelan jas hitam yang begitu elegan yang memanggil wanita yang telah melahirkannya ternyata. Sang Sulung Uchiha terus saja memanggil nama ibunya, dan terus saja melambaikan tangan ke arah ibunda. Berharap sang bunda akan mendekatinya.

"Ibu, kemarilah!" bujuk Uchiha Itachi, (kali ini dengan nada suara yang agak kencang) dan terus saja ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah sang bunda yang masih mencari sosok sang anak yang telah memanggilnya.

Iris hitam itu akhirnya bisa menemukan sosok sang anak sulung yang sedaritadi melambaikan tangan kanannya kepada sang bunda. Sebuah senyum tipis merekah di wajah cantiknya. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, ia pun menengok ke arah arlojinya.

—_11:58._

'_Ah, pantas._' Wanita itu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam tangannya yang mewah. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia segera berjalan —dan sebelumnya ia meminta izin untuk keluar dari obrolan kecil itu— mendekati si tunggal yang masih saja melambaikan tangannya ke arah dirinya.

Wanita itu sampai di hadapan Itachi. Wanita itu menundukkan tubuhnya—bermaksud untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan si sulung. "Kita mulai?" tanyanya, sembari tersenyum lembut.

Sebuah anggukan mengebu-ngebu, tanda ia setuju.

"Tapi, di mana Sasuke, hm?" Sebuah pertanyaan ia lontarkan kepada si sulung, karena wanita dari dua anak lelaki itu tidak menemukan sang tokoh utama malam ini.

Itachi tersenyum. "Ada di dekat panggung, biasa." Lelaki bersurai hitam panjang itu menjawab singkat, namun sang bunda bisa mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Uchiha Itachi yang satu ini.

Wanita itu balas tersenyum, membelai lembut surai hitam itu, lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju panggung. Sang sulung tak ketinggalan. Ia berjalan dengan langkah tenang dan wajah yang bersahaja—mirip dengan ekspresi sang ayah— sembari menyapa beberapa kawannya yang berada di sana.

_Tap _

Sebuah langkah terakhir yang terdengar dari Uchiha Mikoto—sang Nyonya Uchiha yang begitu memesona, dan keramahannya. "Baiklah," ucapnya sebelum mikrofon yang tersedia di atas panggung ia sentuh, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Sementara itu, si sulung memanggil sang ayah dan pemeran utama malam ini untuk segera naik ke atas panggung. "Ayah! Sasuke! Ayo cepat!" Lelaki itu memanggil kedua lelaki berbeda umur yang sedang berbincang dengan Namikaze dan juga sang anak.

Kedua Uchiha menoleh, menengok sang sulung yang memanggilnya untuk persiapan acara ulang tahun si Bungsu. Tak ketinggalan, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Naruto juga ikut menatap sang pemilik suara yang sudah memotong obrolan keempat lelaki tersebut.

Yang akan berulang tahun tersenyum lebar. Sontak saja ia berlari sekencang mungkin—mendekati sang kakak—lalu menggenggam erat tangan kanan Itachi. "Ayo!" serunya antusias.

Kedua Uchiha—Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Itachi—hanya tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah kekanakan dari Uchiha Sasuke, lalu mengikuti langkah dari Uchiha bungsu menuju panggung yang sudah disiapkan untuk acara utama malam ini. —Ah, masa kanak-kanak itu memang masa yang paling menyenangkan, bukan? Bisa bermanja-ria dan bercanda-ria dengan teman-temanmu. Sekaligus mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari kedua orangtuamu, dan juga saudaramu.

Tapi, benarkah?

Akhirnya anggota keluarga Uchiha berkumpul sudah di atas panggung mewah dengan berbagai hiasan yang begitu menawan. Empat Uchiha berada di satu panggung, saling bertukar pandang dengan _onyx_ masing-masing, sekaligus bertukar senyum kecil yang sangat manis. —Walau sebuah senyum bukanlah gula. Ah, tapi, siapa yang tidak pernah merasakan manisnya sebuah senyum dari keluarga, eh?

"_Baiklah, semuanya._" Wanita itu mulai mengeluarkan suara lewat mikrofon, dengan senyum manisnya yang begitu menenangkan. "_Saya, Uchiha Mikoto, akan memulai pesta perayaan ulang tahun anak bungu kami_—_Uchiha Sasuke_—_dengan cara menghitung mundur dari tiga ke satu,_" umumnya, membuat para hadirin beralih menatap ke arah panggung.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!" Lelaki bersurai kuning cerah itu —Uzumaki Naruto—nyengir.

"Aku juga." Sebuah suara kecil nan lemah—sekaligus misterius—tiba-tiba membuat bulu roman sang Uzumaki sedikit merinding.

Lelaki itu menghadap ke belakang, mencari sosok yang seolah menghembuskan napas ke tengkuknya. '_Siapa …?_' batinnya, lalu mengelus pelan tengkuk lehernya yang terasa geli.

Namun tidak ada siapapun.

'…_mungkin hanya perasaan._'

"_Baiklah! Kita akan mulai hitung dari lima!_" seru Mikoto—yang tiba-tiba—semangat.

Layar proyektor yang berada di belakang panggung menunjukkan angka lima. Semua hadirin bersiap-siap untuk menghitung dari tiga. Senyum penuh antusias terukir jelas di wajah polos teman-teman Sasuke. Sementara para Nyonya dan Tuan dari kalangan atas hanya tersenyum kecil melihat antusiasme dari anak-anaknya yang begitu terlihat dengan jelas. Yah, siapa yang tidak antusias dengan pesta ulang tahun yang mewah nan megah seperti ini?

Sang tokoh utama—Uchiha Sasuke—juga tidak kalah antusiasnya dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Iris hitam yang polos itu tersenyum penuh semangat, menatap ke arah layar proyektor. (Seolah-olah ia sedang berkata: _Kumohon lebih cepat_!)

Itachi tersenyum, ikut menengok ke arah layar proyektor yang masih belum terlihat angka lima. Jemarinya tampak usil untuk mengusap manja puncak kepala sang adik yang benar-benar sangat bahagia. Bahagia karena ia akan berumur sembilan tahun.

Layar proyektor memunculkan angka lima.

"LIMA!"

Suara para manusia dari ujung ruangan ke ujung ruangan terdengar dengan jelas.

"EMPAT!"

Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum. Ia memeluk erat kedua anaknya, sembari membisikkan beberapa patah kata untuk kedua anaknya tersayang. "Semoga bisa jadi anak yang mandiri," pesannya, lalu mengecup kening kedua anak laki-lakinya satu per satu.

"TIGA!"

Suara para manusia dari ujung ruangan ke ujung ruangan terdengar dengan jelas.

"DUA!"

'_Aku berharap, pesta ini adalah pesta yang paling meriah!_' Lelaki itu membatin—berdoa di dalam hati. Semoga harapan yang ia dambakan akan ditepati oleh Yang Maha Kuasa—seperti apa yang ia inginkan, yang selalu sesuai dengan harapan seperti tahun-tahun kemarin.

"SATU!"

_DOORR!_

—dentum pistol terdengar, dengan berbagai teriakan tak jelas yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Kepulan asap memenuhi ruangan, memuat mata tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

**.TBC.**

**A/N: Well, **_**hontou-ni-gomen-ne**_** sebelumnya (_ _) *sembah-sujud* Chi lagi mau nyoba untuk buat fic multichapter (yang kedua.) —Yah, harapannya sih, fic ini bakalan bisa dilanjut sampai tamat. (coret-lirik-fic-multichap-di-fandom-FT-yang-nggak-kelar-kelar-gara-gara-males-dilanjutin-coret.) Amiin. XD**

**Dan, **_**hontou-ni-gomen-ne**_** lagi! (_ _") *balik-sujud-lagi* Mohon maaf Chi buat prolog yang aneh. Orz ;_;**

***sungkem-lagi* **_**hontou-ni-gomen-ne**_** untuk yang kedua-kali! m("_ _)m Maaf Chi asal bikin fic ratem. Padahal lagi bulan-yang-penuh-berkah-nan-suci-alias-puasa. (tapi-kayaknya-gak-ada-lemon-eksplit-deh-selama-pengerjaan-fic-ini. Semoga) T_T**

**A lots of thanks for reading~**

**Review? Feedback?**

**(06/08/2012) Chikuma Aizawa**


End file.
